vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
不停歇的旅途 (Bù Tíngxiē de Lǚtú)
and |date = July 12, 2017 |links = }} Background "Bù Tíngxiē de Lǚtú" is an original song featuring Luo Tianyi that was written for her 5th anniversary. Lyrics Chinese = |-| Approved English= These lyrics appear in the YouTube authorized reprint. I am the rain that arrives with the summer breeze in July (The rain droplets in the wind) Unintentionally, you opened this magical box and received countless adventures To catch up on the light, so you can run across mountains and Isles. (Melting frost on the hearts) There are storytellers on the island, who will lead me into tales Seeing the spark in your eyes growing stronger If you want to listen to my story I will tell you when you serve me more steam buns! This journey with endless sceneries and endless stories The rain receives letters from the sky I was once a mermaid in the ocean And watched a circus in my dream Seeing flowers flowing under moonlight. Listening to warbles singing in a valley. I was like the heroin in an ancient opera Then again, I am on the roof of tall buildings when I wake up. I once saw an Android given human emotions (Was it luck or misfortune?) I sometimes wonder, who gave me this other half of life And what will I encounter when I grow up (I might not need to runaway) I still depend on those storytellers, holding my hand and continuing along. In the hot summer, with rocking chairs and cicadas chirping I suddenly wonder, what is the scenery like outside of the atmosphere So, I am floating in space, looking for a shelter, like a migrating bird Making a brief stop in the center of a peculiar storm Nobody can predict when you will meet your other self in the land of Magic Glancing back at the past hundred years, I see the mynas are still singing The frost and snow falls on my brows, I enrich everything in my sleeves This life is like a dream that started with the March rain Thousands of years are shown in your eyes and mine Heart beats with the melody Count down with me from this moment THREE TWO YI! Finally, I will arrive with confidence in the spotlight Meet you on the stage I have had many dreams and written many lines Nothing is better than what is in front of me The blue light sea is waving for me Like the other blue sky on earth I can’t help but saying, Thank You All The Time! Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Luo Tianyi, YANHE 2018 Birthday Party concert. Trivia *Aside from Luo Tianyi's V3 outfit, the following designs and songs were referenced in the PV: * Yayin Gongyu * "A Millennial Menu of China" * "March Rain" * "dream→world→singing" * "Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6" * "Fēng Yíng Yuè" * "Wūhézhīzhòng" * "Zhuō Guǐ Jìjiǎn Wěiyuánhuì" * "Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn" * "Sesame Porridge" * Qinghuaci's design * "Aerialwalker" * "Sānqiānnián Yèxíng Dēng" * "Gòu Yù" * "Shì Mò Jī Yǔ Yún" * "Jīxiè zhī Xīn" * "Liàn·Spell" * "Luò Chéng Shū Yuàn" * "Nǚhái Nǐ Wèihé Diàn Jiǎojiān" * "Lǜchá" * "Mófǎ Chú Niáng" * "Shuāng Xuě Qiānnián" * "Běnsè" * "Yīchóng Persecution" * "Mǒu Mǒu" * "Hēibái Tiān'é" * "Chī Tǔ Shàonǚ" * "Yìyàng de Fēngbào Zhōngxīn" * "Jīngzhé" * "Chūnfēn" * Jilanyou's design * Huachenyuexi's design * "Luòhuā Jì" * "Yè Wǔ" * "Xià·Jiāngnán" * "Dàshǔ" * "Kill My Emotion" * "Kill My Justice" * "Yào Bùyào Zhǎngdà" * "Zhuī Guāng Shǐzhě" * "Dà Cèhuà Shī" * "Rú Xì" * "Breaking Bad Yangshan" * "Chūnyì Hóngbāo" * "Shuāngyù·Nánběi" * "Pūyōu Pūyōu" * Chen's design * Luo Tianyi V4 * The end of the PV features a music box version of "Wèile Nǐ Chàng Xiàqù". External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi Category:Concert songs